


Recurring Nightmare

by Jhonnies



Series: Oliver Addams 'Verse [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver still has nightmares about Sykes' bomb. A ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recurring Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first on a series of ficlets. This one's just so you can learn what happened and what didn't, canon information-wise.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. (Well, except for Oliver Addams himself).

"No!"

Oliver Addams sat up on his bed, sweating. His husband, Joshua Donovan, woke up by the sudden scream.

"Are you okay, Ollie?"

"It's that damn nightmare again. I see Steve with his neck snapped and then we're all at the Warehouse. Well, not Claudia, Irene, Leena or Steve, because he's dead. We know there's a bomb in Sykes' wheelchair so I transfer the force field to around the bomb and then Helena puts one around you, Myka, Pete and Artie and another one around me and the bomb. Then that damned thing ticks and a flash of light envelops all of us and when it fades, there's nothing left. You're gone, the Warehouse's gone, Artie, Myka, H.G., Pete, everyone, all gone."

Oliver started to cry.

"Calm down, Oliver. It didn't happen that way." – Josh consoled the man he loves. – "The bomb exploded and managed to break through your force field but it couldn't break through the one H.G. put around you. Your Locket protected you from dying. Now, about Steve, it's true that he died, but you used the Metronome to bring him back. And then you used Beethoven's Piano to break the connection between the Metronome and his life, so if it was stopped, it wouldn't kill him again."

Oliver's green eyes met Joshua's brown ones:

"Thank you. And I'm sorry. You didn't sign up to be married to someone with nightmares like these."

"From what I remember, I said in sickness and in health. Now go to back to sleep, my love."

"I love you too, Josh."

He returned to a nightmareless sleep this time, aided by the arms surrounding him.


End file.
